


In Every Perfect Life, There Is Always You

by Imveryverygay



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Emily and Sue centered, F/F, I don't really know who's going to be here, It is reincarnation, It's kinda reincarnation, Well - Freeform, but like, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imveryverygay/pseuds/Imveryverygay
Summary: I walked a path of thornsWith the face of berriesI do not mind the trick,nor the sting of the thornAs I know I walk to youMy love, forevermore
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson
Kudos: 27





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna make sense, I promise

“Sue.” 

Emily’s parents couldn’t explain why they named her Emily, they just did. They didn’t really pay any mind to the fact that their daughter shared her full name, Emily Elizabeth Dickinson, with the famous poet, Emily was just Emily to them and the name was a coincidence. It struck no one as curious when she became best friends with Sue Gilbert, who shared the same name with the great love of the poet's life, in the third grade. In fact, Sue’s parents did not even know they had named their daughter after anyone at all, she was just simply Sue to them. 

No one in their small town found the similarities curious surrounding the two families, outside of the odd english teacher or two. No one saw the similarities to the original families when Sue’s parents died and her and her sister moved in with their aunt, and no one thought it too peculiar that Emily had a brother and a sister the same ages apart as Austin, Emily, and Lavinia Dickinson were. No one ever noticed anything at all, well, except for Emily and Sue.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the most stubborn of things  
> Was not allowed to be  
> Would you still be here yet  
> Standing next to me?

When Emily Dickinson was three years old, every single day in the month of December she woke up saying one word. 

“Sue.” 

It interested her parents to some degree, as Emily knew no one named Sue. Not a family member, character in a book, TV show, or movie Emily had ever watched was named Sue. After a time, they accepted this as the new normal and moved on with their lives, the whole family and everyone else who knew did. Well, except for Emily. 

Emily begged her parents for three days straight to take her to the library, Emily’s parents didn’t even know where she had heard there was a library in town. Eventually, her father gave in and took her to the library, and as they entered he started to head straight for the children's section, all while tiny Emily marched herself over to the biography section and picked out the smallest book on the shelf, entitled “Sue and Emily: The Greatest Love Story of All Time.” There was no author on the cover of the book, and when Emily sought out her panicked father from the children's section so they could check out the book, he told her it didn’t belong to the library. Emily, of course demanded proof, and so he showed her, and he was right. There was no paper slot on the inside cover of the book for the librarian to stamp, and most importantly, it didn’t say it belonged to the library. 

After many long and arduous minutes of debating with Emily the validity of the book, and it’s relevance to her as a three year old who had only just learned to read, her father finally convinced her to pick something slightly more age appropriate so they could leave. 

Emily walked out with “Sue and Emily: The Greatest Love Story of All Time” tucked in between the pages of a children's book on how to draw dog. She read it every night after her parents tucked her in until she was seven years old, when she met her very own Sue Gilbert.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I see you I fall  
> I fly  
> I breath  
> I am breathless   
> I am everything and nothing at once  
> For you are suddenly at my center  
> And to ever direction surrounding me  
> I am encompassed by you  
> I live for you  
> And in living for you   
> I have no choice but to live for me  
> As you live for me   
> And I could not bear to disappoint you

Sue never told her parents, or her aunt, or even her sister about what she knew. Not when she was three and had a vivid memory of watching a little boy, who she was pretty sure was her brother, die. Not when she was five and she had a dream about climbing a tree so high she felt she could touch the clouds and see over all of New York, even though New York didn’t look like New York, and Sue was afraid of heights. And certainly not when she was eight and her breath caught in her throat as she walked into her new school and saw Emily, because how could she even begin to explain how she knew the girls name without even meeting her first? 

Sue simply walked up to Emily and asked her if she knew where Sue’s classroom may be, and was secretly walking on air when Emily announced it was her classroom as well and that Sue simply had to sit next to Emily, because it was fate that they should meet and she should be the one Sue asks directions from.


End file.
